


Give Toby A Kiss

by LadderPattern



Series: Oneshots [1]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets
Genre: Blood and Injury, Character Death, Creepypasta, Death, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28449213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadderPattern/pseuds/LadderPattern
Summary: Tim just wanted a kiss, that's all. Toby wasn't having it and his lovey-dovey bullshit.
Relationships: Tobias Erin "Toby" Rogers | Ticci Toby/Timothy "Tim" Wright | Masky
Series: Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107521
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Give Toby A Kiss

Chopping away at the strawberries on the cutting board, Toby was at ease. Fingers worked skillfully with the knife and fruit in the kitchen. It smelled citrusy from the oranges he cut up and peeled previously. 

He set the knife down and goes to pick up the thinly sliced fruit. He’s startled at what he sees. A shadow? Who’s standing over him? 

He doesn’t move for a while, slowly setting down the strawberries. Slowly and carefully, he reached into his back pocket. There rested a little white can. Pepper spray. Toby forgot to take it out of his pocket. Guess he was lucky.

As soon as he draws the small can of mace, his cheek is kissed. It’s soft and loving. Yet, he still turns around to spray them. Tim?

Wailing out in pain, Tim shut his eyes as they burned and teared up. Toby could say it was an accident, but that’d be a lie. Why didn’t he love the other all of a sudden?

Tim is standing in place, trying to not rub his eyes. He wants to wash his eyes, or put ice on them. The problem was that he couldn’t see.

Toby doesn’t comment or make a move to help. He doesn’t laugh, cry, or grimace. Rather, he picks up the knife. That’s what Tim sees when he’s able to open his eyes for a split second.

As he tried to blink, tears fell from his face.

And then something hit his chest. Tim is still trying to process being pepper sprayed, but he yelled again. Hands go from his face to the part he’s been stabbed. Had Toby done this? Surely not.

Feeling around, Tim accidentally drives the knife further into himself. He sniffled, gritting his teeth at the feeling. Obviously it was uncomfortable, he had been pierced almost through the heart.

Before Tim can do anything, Toby grabs the handle of the bloody knife, yanking it away. Tim cries out again, feeling the same sharp pain. It’s near the same area as the first.

Toby still looks unamused, repeatedly pushing the knife into Tims chest. He wouldn’t be surprised if Tim dropped dead by now. He keeps going, listening to the other as he struggles. 

Blood stains their hands and faces, splattering onto the walls and carpet. Soon the sound of Tims skin being ripped apart becomes obnoxious. Crying, yelling, and squishy sounds. That’s all Toby could hear. They drowned out his thoughts. All except the ones cheering him on.

Tim slumps back onto a wall. He gets his sight back for moments at a time. When he looks down at himself, it’s a nightmare. With hands and clothes coated in blood and Toby standing above him. It’s horrific.

He coughs, not expecting blood to come with it. It’s on Toby’s shoes.

What the fuck was going through Toby’s head? He looks emotionless during this. Tim couldn’t talk to ask, he’d cough again. His eyes continue to burn, begging him to close them again. Though, he refuses.

No one says a thing, and Toby taps the knife against Tim’s head. /He’s going to die/ here and now. Feeling faint and lightheaded, Tim whines. His vision is still blurry from a few minutes ago. Everything is hazy. Though, Tim didn’t see a light like most people described it.

He’s not wrong. When Toby brings down the knife one last time, Tim closed his eyes. He had bled out and been stabbed. 28 times by someone trusted. Toby drops the knife once Tims body falls to the floor, now lifeless and in a pool of blood. The knife clatters to the floor and Toby leaves.

Tim had been murdered by Toby like he was a stranger.

The gory scene is left for the next person to walk in.


End file.
